Why does he love her
by Anime Author in the dark
Summary: This is just a short story i wrote after watching an episode of Mermaid Melody. The girl Katio meat in Hawaii is mad because Katio is paying more attentions to Luchia, Will Rina state her straight and how will Katio feel standing right around the corner
1. Chapter 1

Okay people I writing this after I saw part of episode 32 or 33 can't remember, but it taking off in the middle and showing what I thing showed have happened.

I do not own mermaid melody if I did it would waaaaaay different.

Mikaru ran though the door her short brown hair streaming behind her with fall tears.

_Why Katio, Why did you give her that key chain when I wanted it, why did you ask her to make you a banto and not me, Why Katio are you paying more attention to her then me, _Mikaru though as she circled to her desk.

She looked up that's right everyone was at the outside class being held today. She slowly got up and moved to sit in Katio desk think it might help her figure out what the hack was going though Katio's head.

_I saved his life after all not her me, _she though as she slide in the desk. Then she noticed Luchia's desk was not to far way.

Mikaru got up and walked to Luchia's desk, and then she slapped it with her fist. Although this acted did not hurt the desk Mikaru's fist hurt badly, she ignored it and got even angrier because she knew from a fact that when Luchia hit it, it left a dint the size of a large stone.

"WHY," she yelled to know one. "WHY DOES KATIO PAY SO MUCH ATTENTION TO HER? WHY DOES HE LOVE HER?" Mikaru yelled.

"Because that's the way it was before he left to go to Hawaii," a voice answered. A girl with long Green hair in a boy's uniform entered the room, it was Rina.

"So, I saved his life he should like the person who saved his life more!" Mikaru yelled.

"Then Luchia still win's because she saved his life about two to three times in the year they spent together, and they knew each other long before that." Rina stated.

Katio, who was about to enter the room were he heard Mikaru shouting stopped dead in his tracks and froze. _Luchia saved my life? _Katio thought.

Though he knew he should break up the fight he couldn't bring him self to do it maybe this was the key, maybe Rina would tell him more from his past.

"Why dose he love her though? Katios always given me what I want but he didn't give me the keychain!" Mikaru fumed.

"That would be do to the fact the Katio gave it to her a as a birthday present. Originally he was going to give her a whole party and a full sized surfboard he made himself but it burnt down and he gave her the keychain instead.

And you know what maybe its good you not getting what you what that mean's Katio's wakening up!" The green hair girl countered.

"Whatever it hurts me more, because it makes me madder with gives me a fever!" Mikaru snapped feeling both satisfied she would win this fight and upstate for pulling that out in such a trivial matter. Katio who stood behind the door now felt guilty and Rina. Well Rina was fuming.

"YOU HURT!" she yelled, "YOU HURT, TRY STEPPING INTO LUCHIA'S SHEOS FOR A MINUTE AND YOU WOULD BRAEK DOWN FROM PAIN LUCHIA SUFFERS EVERY DAY! AND WHATS WORSE IS SHE STILL LAUGHS AND SMILES AND TRIES TO BEFRIEND YOU WHO IS HURTING HER!"

Rina use still fuming when she muttered "She still trying to be nice even though right now and ever since you showed up Luchia's been dyeing inside I don't know how long Luchia can stay Luchia if this keeps up."

Mikaru stood wide eyed _Luchia is in pain but you'd never know she's always so cheerful and happy_, she thought. "How I've I been hurting her." Mikaru muttered to her self.

"Since day one," Rina commented, "On the first night after Luchia found out Katio forgot her she cried for days and shortly after she lost a very special friend. Luchia stopped after that and tried to erase the pain, tried to be strong.

She went on suffering though her memories of her and Katio of how jealous he got went other guys hit on her, how she would make a bento after he surfed to help keep his shape up, how she would nurse him when he was sick, and the secret they both shared.

Luchia suffered alone and quietly and tried to just be his friend.

She watch you too be close like they used to be and she would cry almost every night when she thought no one would hear, she suffered worse then you'll ever know." Rina told in almost a whisper.

"That's enough," A sad voice said as a figure walk in to the room.

A single name ran though the room and seemed to echo after a long silence, Luchia. Katio stiffed, was it all true? He had to stay and find out.

"THat's enough Rina, please." Luchia told the greened haired girl. "Okay."

"I'm sorry," Luchia told Mikaru just before she left.

But as she left she bumped in to Katio and he saw the tear anding more shin to her bright brown eye's.

"Sorry," She said as she ran way KAtio hot on her trail her ters hittin his face like rain.

FYI: I don't know if doing 2 chapters.


	2. Next PReview

Thank you Thank you to all those nice people who have put some many nice comment and it's taken some time and debating so I'm now going to write you a second chapter. It will take some time with school and all and I've having a bit of trouble getting back in to the swing of writing but I do love it and I love making every one happy. I've been working on my writings else where and my grammar so maybe this time I can shut those big meanies up. So here is I preview of the next chapter and I know you've wait or given up by now but I figure you can wait just a little long and I will do my best to make it worth the wait. Preview bellow \/\/\/\/\/

She stood at the pier her feet red and shore from running as she looked over the sparkling night ocean with a look of sorrow on her face. 

Kaito watched from behind panting heavily god this girl had some energy; He heard a deep breath that wasn't from him as he snapped up to watch Luchia plunge off the pier and in to the crashing waves. 

As sudden haze of a memory wiped across his mind _the where at the beach and Luchia looked towards the water with an awkward smile on her face "I can't swim" _

And it wasn't long before he followed after.

P.S. Thank you for you kind words and support


End file.
